Giving In
by inuyasha1sasuke
Summary: The two forgot about the raging storm just outside their window for a few moments as they regarded eachother. Itachi told himself that he wasn't going to give in to his little brother. Sasuke proved him wrong. Oneshot. Shota. ItaSasu. Pre-massacre. Happy Birthday, Sasuke!


_Ofcourse, this isn't one of the most _original _plots in the world, but hey, I wanted to try my shot at it. This oneshot is simply for practice, if the crappy plot doesn't mean anything to you. I need to improve my Uchihacest, anyway. So if you like a shota!Sasuke with Itachi, then this is the fic for you—along with my other Uchihacest oneshots on my profile. Since this is simply practice, please review and suggest things and please give me some _constructive _criticism. I love you all~_

_Oh, and I also wanted to get this out before or on Sasuke's birthday—July 23rd if I'm not mistaken? I've been finished with it just a few days prior so I decided to hold it until today. So **happy birthday, Sasuke!**_

_**EDIT:**__ I logged on to another computer to edit some of the many grammar mistakes that this fic has. You see, the laptop that I used to type this with is having some screen issues-I could barely even see what I was typing because there were a crapload of lines on the screen. I need a new graphics card for my laptop. :O But yeah, sorry for the mistakes. At the time, I didn't have access to another computer and I just couldn't wait to type that oneshot up and get it posted, regardless of the mistakes. I may not have gotten all of them, so if you see any more then _please _point them out for me so that I can fix them immediately! Thanks so much, guys!_

_**Warning/s: yaoi, incest, shota, and fluff**_

Cold midnight air breezed in through an open window which gently kissed the pallid face of the teenager who should have been fast asleep already, cooling off his heated form from the throes of mother nature.

Pristine curtains billowed out from a rather harsh wind that came gusting through, and a cry of angry thunder boomed somewhere in the distance, alerting anything in its wake of the inevitable storm soon to follow.

It wouldn't be long, Itachi thought, until he heard the soft padding of tiny feet scurrying into his room seeking the comfort of a pair of strong arms and a silky voice to save him from his fears. He silently wondered if the child had any clue of the strain he was forced to endure every time those small arms encircled his waist, or the sensation of that tiny lithe body trembling, hard-pressed against his own.

And he was ashamed.

He became absolutely devastated and horrified at the many emotions that coursed throughout his body on lonely nights like these, though he couldn't do a thing to cease them. He loathed himself for it; he loathed the thoughts that rose to the top of his mind like a bubble about his very little brother.

Before he knew it, a bright flash shot across the night sky like a firework, illuminating anything exposed with an ethereal glow, and soon came a loud crack of thunder which shook the whole house. It was then when droplets of rain were heard, lightly at first—trickling sounds almost like summer birds, though heavily in time. The sound of the rain crashing against the roof sounded as if a bag of marbles had been spilled, and if that didn't wake Sasuke, Itachi hadn't a clue what would.

The quiet pitter-patter of hurried footsteps across the wooded floor was heard before the door opened with a clatter, revealing a tear-stricken face with the next flash of lightening as the child flinched, truly not caring to keep up a facade of being brave. He dropped all guards when around Itachi, something he had found endearing.

When a crack of thunder was heard a few minutes later, Sasuke made sure to close the door as quietly as he could before rushing over to his brother. Luckily, Itachi was already sitting up in bed as Sasuke threw his arms around him tightly and trembled, burying his face in a loosely clothed chest.

Itachi felt warm breath ghosting near his neck as tiny fingers clenched his back as if holding on for dear life. The older of the two tried his hardest to keep himself as composed as possible.

"Sasuke, it's alright," he managed in an even voice, gently prying the body from him.

Midnight eyes as black as obsidian looked into his, twinkling from unshed tears. All he wished for was to be held.

Itachi gently moved to the side a little as he pulled down a fraction of the covers, allowing Sasuke to climb in closely beside him on his small, twin-sized bed. Sasuke didn't say a word as he climbed in beside his brother, accidentally pressing tightly to sensitive parts of Itachi's anatomy.

Fortunately for Itachi, thunder blasted throughout the night as it allowed him to cover up a groan at the friction Sasuke had caused. He hadn't a clue how he was supposed to get through the night in his current state without the child knowing, though he'd try his hardest. Ah, how he hated mother nature.

"I'm scared..." he heard the child whisper, voice cracking amidst the sound of the storm.

Itachi truly felt sorry for Sasuke, wrapping warm arms around the child and pulling him close whilst spooning his backside. Thunderstorms were one of his biggest fears, and Itachi doubted that he'd ever truly get over them. That just showed how frightened he was.

"I know, Sasuke. Just close your eyes; I'm here," he whispered against his neck, causing the child to shiver and turn around until he was facing his older brother.

"D-Do you...ever get scared, ni-san?" he asked, curiously gazing up into midnight-black eyes which looked very much like his own, save for something else that the child couldn't understand.

"I do, though not because of thunderstorms."

This had Sasuke curious as he fully switched positions on the bed until he was completely facing Itachi. The pressure against his front was gone just as quickly as it came, of which Itachi was grateful, yet disappointed all the same. Though he sure hoped that Sasuke doesn't move around too much tonight; no need having an accident and the boy calling him out on it.

"Then what?"

"It's just something that you'd have to experience to understand." The '_I'm scared of losing you' _was left unsaid, as it should be. He didn't want to frighten Sasuke further, nor make him wonder and ask a line of never-ending questions as children seemed to do these days.

Sasuke simply stared in awe, seeming to forget the raging storm just outside the window for a few moments. It was absolutely amazing how much of an influence Itachi had on him. If he told him to jump off of a building, he most likely would. Sasuke had endless devotion and adoration for his older brother, and what did Itachi have? A boner.

The more he thought on that subject, the more guilty his mind felt. Itachi was never one for showing emotions—the ANBU forbade it—though somehow little Sasuke had caught on to the sudden change in atmosphere around his brother.

It was then when he felt the bed move. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, a pair of tiny arms were thrown around his neck and a lithe body was pressed completely against his.

He tensed up, wondering what had caused Sasuke's sudden actions. It took him a moment, but eventually he wrapped warm arms around him, holding tight to the warm body pushed firmly against his own.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" He felt hot breath against his ear as Sasuke whispered.

It seemed that Sasuke was the only one to truly see when he was down. Ofcourse, he wasn't perfect at concealing his emotions, though the other members of their clan were too blinded to see that, nor care how he felt. Sasuke was different, and always would be in his heart.

"I love you, Sasuke..." Itachi made sure to tell him that, each and every day. He didn't want him to forget it, even after what he was about to do soon enough to their whole entire clan. He would _always _love him.

"I love you, too, nii-san." He felt Sasuke smile softly against his neck. Neither of the two noticed the absence of thunder outside as Sasuke pulled enough away from Itachi to look at him. They regarded eachother for a sheer few blissful moments before Itachi closed the distance between them once more and placed a soft kiss on the child's lips.

Every once in awhile they would do this, though Itachi made sure to limit it only to special moments like these, even though he thought that every moment was special with Sasuke. He also didn't need their parents finding out—especially their father.

Sasuke knew what his brother was playing at, and he also knew that his brother's kisses wouldn't last long. Sasuke didn't like that his kisses were always short, sweet, and to the point. Those kind of kisses didn't define them, Sasuke thought. He wanted them to be long and passionate, but he remembered the talk Itachi had with him about that, but he didn't care. He loved him with all of his heart, so why couldn't they?

Once he felt Itachi pulling away, he pushed into him again and pressed his lips firmly against his brother's once more. Itachi was surprised by Sasuke's bold actions; he also felt the heat that was pooling in his groin before starting to resurface again. This wasn't good.

"Sasuke, we can't." But he wanted to _so _bad that it was killing him.

"But why?" Sasuke pleaded, arms still tightly wound around Itachi's neck.

"Now is just a bad time," he tried to explain, though his body definitely wasn't agreeing with him here. Itachi hated to deny Sasuke _anything, _especially when he was practically begging for the feel of his lips again.

Itachi simply sighed as he saw a hopeful look appear on the younger's face. He removed Sasuke's arms from his neck and laid with his back flat on the bed, gesturing Sasuke over. He helped the child on top of him as Sasuke straddled his waist with practiced ease. Just the mere position was turning him on immensely, but he hated to disappoint his little brother; it was the worst feeling in the world for him.

"You owe me for this," he made sure to tell him. Sasuke simply gave him a toothy grin as a response and Itachi couldn't help but to smile aswell. Sasuke's smiles were obviously contagious.

It was then when Sasuke bent down until he was eye level with his brother, and gave him a sweet smile, one of which Itachi knew all too well. He pressed forward and planted a wet, sloppy kiss against Itachi's lips which caused the elder of the two to laugh. Sasuke giggled into the kiss aswell as he felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him closer as their breaths mingled into one. This time, Itachi put his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck as he pulled him down into him again, and stole another breathtaking kiss. Sasuke gasped into his mouth at the surprise as his whole body went down onto him, Sasuke's groin pressing hotly into his stomach. This action made Itachi groan unintentionally, especially as he felt Sasuke squirm against him.

Itachi broke apart from him. "Sasuke, you've got to stop moving," he panted as he held Sasuke's face in his hands. His breathing was labored aswell as he gave him a curious look.

"What's wrong, nii-san?" he managed to get out as he rested his hands on a strong chest, looking down at him with half-lidded eyes.

"You'll find out in a minute if you don't stop squirming," he groaned, trying to get comfortable moving about his bed with Sasuke still on top of him. He moved his body further down and rested his head on the pillow once more, looking up at his little brother who was so cute and innocent in the darkness.

"So that means if I wanna find out then all I gotta do is move on you?"

Itachi knew at that moment that he had just dug his own grave by making that statement earlier, and he definitely wouldn't put it past Sasuke to try it. He was a curious child with innocent intentions-simply explaining it to him definitely wouldn't satiate his childish instincts.

"Sasuke..." he sighed, not knowing how to finish his sentence. Itachi was already hard; it was a wonder if Sasuke hadn't already felt it poking him in the back atop his lap. If he moved a certain way, then he definitely would, no doubt. He just wished that Sasuke could understand.

And then, the dreaded happened. Oh, _God. _Sasuke started moving against him none too gracefully, but _oh _it felt like heaven nonetheless. His fingers were trembling as he gripped Sasuke's shoulders for leverage and he tried his best to hold in a gasp. He bit his lip as Sasuke accidentally grinded into his erection, and he moaned loudly to Sasuke's surprise.

Sasuke stopped for a moment, taking in his brother's reactions, wondering if he had somehow hurt him.

"Did I hurt you, nii-san?" he asked, sounding a tad bit sorry. He had a lot to learn, it seemed like.

"Just the opposite," he ground out. Sasuke was practically sitting on his erection now, and he had yet to feel it!

Itachi removed his arms from Sasuke's shoulders and placed them about his tiny hips, simply waiting for the moment Sasuke questioned his erection.

"You know, ni-san, I thought that I was the only one with that problem. Why does it get stiff?"

What?

So he knew...

"Its just a reaction that our bodies go through to things like this." He tried to simplify it the best he could to Sasuke, and hoped he didn't ask too many questions, if none at all.

Sasuke gave him a contemplative look for a moment, slowly taking his hands away from Itachi's chest, and looked down at himself. There was a tiny tint in his small khaki shorts, which was pushing slightly in to Itachi's stomach.

"Can I...touch it?" he slowly asked, bringing one of his hands down to lay on his lower stomach.

At that point, Itachi could feel his heart rate speeding up immensely. He was just about to give in; he didn't know if he could take much more of this.

"S-Sasuke..." he managed to pant, hands moving down Sasuke's hips to the inside of his thighs. He couldn't help it. His hand ghosted over that tight bulge, fingers gently pushing into it, poking and prodding as he heard Sasuke gasp.

"N-Ni-san...it feels—good..." he managed to breathe out as Itachi's hand worked at him. His breathing hitched and he gasped out everytime Itachi's thumb brushed against the head.

"Sasuke, take your shorts off," he chided, letting his hands rest on his hips for a moment to let him catch his breath.

Without even questioning him, Sasuke complied and began to unzip his pants, still sitting on Itachi's waist.

"You're going to have to get up for a moment," Itachi informed him, not being able to withstand all of the pressure on his erection.

"O-okay." Sasuke slowly slid off of his waist, accidentally rubbing his small bulge against Itachi's stomach as he gasped.

"The friction feels good, doesn't it?" Itachi asked in all seriousness, able to compose himself a little better now that Sasuke was off of him.

Sasuke hummed his response, obviously turned on. Itachi simply smirked as he saw Sasuke undress himself. And as it turned out in the end, Itachi had gave in; he gave in to everything because his brother was simply just _that _irresistible.

Once Sasuke had gotten atleast his shorts off, Itachi stopped him. "Leave your boxers on, Sasuke. I'm going to show you something."

Sasuke complied, wondering what his brother was going to do as he saw him begin to undress. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, sliding his pants off. He left his boxers on aswell.

"Stay calm, Sasuke..." he whispered as he crawled on top of him. "Now tell me how this feels." That was all of the warning he got as Itachi slowly grinded their erections together. He got to hear Sasuke moan loudly once before claiming his mouth with his own. No need to wake up their parents, and that was the perfect way to muffle their moans.

He could feel Sasuke's heart rate go up as he placed a palm on his chest and felt it thump beneath his touch. He continued to move slowly but with pressure against him, making him gasp into his mouth. Itachi used that moment to dip his tongue in as he shuddered because of the pleasure coursing throughout him. It took a lot to make Itachi moan, but _God _he could feel himself coming undone against Sasuke. The slow pace they were going at was maddening as he felt Sasuke buck his hips upwards to capture more of that sweet friction. That caused Itachi to moan into Sasuke's mouth shamelessly as he felt Sasuke clutch at his loose fitting shirt, having no clue where else to put his hands.

It was then when Sasuke spread his legs farther and wrapped them around Itachi's waist, wanting nothing more but to be closer to the pleasure, to his _brother_. Itachi kissed him with more force than before as his tongue went to work against Sasuke's. His mouth was hot and wet and he felt Sasuke's hand wander slowly down his back. Itachi groaned as his hand stopped at his ass and he felt Sasuke grasp it firmly.

Their kissing became more feverish, more desperate as they progressed. "S-Sasuke," he panted, finally breaking their heated kiss. He stopped grinding into him for a moment to take in his expression. His face was twisted in pleasure and he was panting heavily. His cheeks were flushed as his mouth hung slightly agape, trying to catch his breath. Once he felt Itachi stop, he slowly opened his eyes. They were clouded over with lust. Smouldering black eyes looked up at him in silent questioning. His blatant enjoyment of the situation was cute, if his expression didn't say anything.

Itachi used that moment to free himself of his shirt that was slowly being soaked in sweat, regardless of the fact that soon enough, his boxers would be saturated in semen. His hair clung to his face as he gasped for breath, gazing at Sasuke who was staring in awe at his brother's body. This made Itachi chuckle a little amidst his gasps. Sasuke was too cute.

"C-Can...can we switch positions...nii-san?" Sasuke managed to gasp out. Itachi hadn't a clue what made Sasuke ask that question, but he had no qualms against switching.

"Anything for you," Itachi responded with a smile as he got off of Sasuke and laid down himself. Sasuke wasted no time in climbing atop him once more as he automatically restarted unfinished business.

Sasuke's movements were slow and a little unsure, so Itachi gently pushed Sasuke down against him a little more to further press their erections together as Sasuke began to move again. This proved to be much better to both brothers. Sasuke just needed to be a little more forceful.

Itachi, being on the receiving end of the pleasure Sasuke was giving him, groaned. It was nice being able to get comfortable on the bed while having Sasuke grind into him. He was doing it perfectly now as he heard Sasuke gasp again once the head of his small length pressed hotly into his brother's crotch. He made sure to keep that position while thrusting against him a little faster as his eyes screwed shut in searing hot pleasure. Itachi loved the way he ground into him as he caught Sasuke's beautiful face in his hands and kissed him hotly.

He soon felt Sasuke trembling against him as he reached his peak and he heard Sasuke's moans become more desperate, more louder. He was breathing so hard, and eventually he reached his orgasm with a strangled gasp as he fell limp against Itachi's chest.

He knew it wouldn't take long for Sasuke to orgasm. Unforunately for Itachi, he still had awhile. He supposed he'd have to employ his hand for tonight, just like many other nights. Though this night wouldn't be as lonely like all the others.

He had Sasuke by his side, after all.

So Itachi forgot about his arousal for a moment, and held Sasuke close as their breathing slowly began to return to normal. Itachi's embrace was warm and comfortable, safe, and Sasuke could hear each beat of Itachi's thrumming heart. It was his own personal lullaby.

For once in his life, Itachi was content just to lie here and forget; to forget about the world, to forget about his duty, forget about the clan, forget about his _mission..._

He was content to just give in.


End file.
